


Revelation

by Smidge



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smidge/pseuds/Smidge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: mattex; one year anniversary, having to be on-set for doctor who, however; no one knows about their relationship; what will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I had other plans for this when it began, but this is how it turned out!!  
> (It’s also longer than I expected.)  
> Hope you like it :) 
> 
> Enjoy x

Everything was perfect. Matt had organised it all down to the very last detail. _Tonight_  was going to be perfect.

He and Alex have been secretly seeing each other. They hadn’t specifically been keeping tabs on how long they have been together, but Matt would never forget that night she actually agreed to be with him. That night was a year ago, today.

He had made very special arrangements for the two of them, to begin as soon as shooting wrapped for the day, lasting the entire weekend; to celebrate their first anniversary. He wasn’t even sure she would remember, she never seemed to realise the importance of certain dates; like the first year after their (River and the Doctor’s) first kiss; or a year after they were married (the Wedding of River Song). She usually never remembered birthdays either, but this year she had surprised him when she remembered his; getting tickets to a Guns ‘n’ Roses concert and then taking him home with her to ‘unwrap’ his present.

Everything had been meticulously planned out. He had even checked with Steven and the director that they were only shooting the scheduled scenes and therefore would be out of the studio by seven-thirty; although he was careful not to give away his reasons for asking. They agreed that if all went smoothly then filming would probably finish before then and Matt sighed in relief before heading off to find his beautiful co-star …  _and girlfriend._

He finds her by the coffee machine and smiles to himself; where else would she be this early in the morning. Not many people are in yet, he notices a few crew setting up, but no one really seems awake enough to be paying attention to anyone other than themselves.

“Hello sweetie,” Alex hums as he wraps his arms around her tiny waist from behind, subtly dropping a kiss into her incredible, spirally hair. She smells like Jasmine and Vanilla and he can never get enough of her. She blows on her coffee and turns in his arms to face him, gazing up into those deep hazel eyes through her long lashes.

Without saying anything he presents her with a single, long-stemmed, dark red rose. She takes it delicately in her spare hand and lifts it to her nose, allowing the sweet scent to consume her.

“Thank you, darling,” she smiles up at him and his eyes sparkle before dulling slightly.

“You don’t remember, do you?”

“Remember what?”

“What’s special about this date? What happened today, last year…”

She gazes at the rose fondly and rolls the stem between her fingers as she thinks wistfully over the wonderful year they have had together. “I said ‘yes’,” she whispers.

Matt beams and the sparkle returns to his eyes as he pulls her close and pecks her softly on the lips, “Happy Anniversary, beautiful.”

She grins back and throws her arms around his neck. “You are so wonderful to me; I don’t deserve you.”

“I know,” he smiles smugly, “but don’t be silly; we deserve each other, always have done, and always will d-mpfh.”

She cuts him off momentarily with her lips against his.

“Careful,” he warns, “people are starting to wake up now, they may notice things.”

“Mmm,” she hums in reluctant agreement, releasing her arms from round his neck and returning her attention to her coffee.

The morning goes well. Alex and Matt flirt more than ever as River and the Doctor; fuelled by their real love for one another, emphasised on this particular day. As soon as the director breaks for lunch Matt gives Alex an unfamiliar look that causes butterflies to take flight in her stomach, and rushes off set. Confused but intrigued; as he had planned it, she wastes no time in racing after him; ensuring no one had spotted them heading swiftly in the same direction.

She sees him enter his trailer as she leaves the set and glances around before following him inquisitively.

He yanks her inside and pushes her back against the door as soon as she steps over the threshold, immediately covering her mouth with his.

Momentarily surprised, Alex soon regains composure, burying her hands in his hair and kissing him back for all she is worth.

“I’ve wanted to do that all day,” Matt pants as they part for air.

“So glad I followed you then, darling.”

“I have something for you,” he drags himself away from her and into his little kitchenette, picking up a small envelope from the counter.

“You already got me a rose…”

“That’s not nearly enough,” he scoffs, “it’s our anniversary. Here, this is today’s gift.”

She cautiously takes the white envelope from him and opens it, keeping a wary eye on him as it comes unstuck, before glancing down at the contents.

“Ghost?” She breathes, looking up at him questioningly.

“It’s the musical, it’s in the West End for a while,” he explains, moving to stand behind her and wrap his arms around her while he studies the tickets with her, resting his chin affectionately on her shoulder. “I figured we could go and see it as a nice romantic evening together; booked us in to a little Italian restaurant too.”

She gazes at him over her shoulder to see him looking so happy with himself she giggles in delight, lifting her hand to cup his cheek and kissing him tenderly. “It’s lovely, darling, thank you.”

“Phew,” he sighs mockingly; he knew she’d like it, she loves the film; it makes her cry.

After their lunch break, however, things start to go wrong.

In Matt’s excitement for the evening he becomes even clumsier than usual, and although Alex usually finds him adorable, everyone gets rather annoyed when he knocks over one of the lights and it smashes; sending splinters of glass across the floor.

Forty minutes later they are able to resume the scene. But Matt feels so guilty and ashamed about breaking the equipment that he constantly forgets his lines and where he’s supposed to be and they have to shoot take after take.

Alex pulls him to one side after ‘cut’ is called for the twelfth time; shoving him none-too-gently into the corner, where no one can see them, and kissing him roughly; hoping to both calm him and warn him.

“ _Alex_ , what are y…?”

“Shut up,” she places her hand over his mouth, “I  _really_  want to go out with you this evening, and at this rate we’ll still be filming when they’re doing their curtain call.  _Please_ pull yourself together, darling.” She releases him and he nods at her as she straightens his bowtie and flattens his lapels.

Matt manages to get his act together after that and the scene only needs two more takes.

Yet, at five-forty-five, when the director begins to set up for another scene, _Alex_  starts to fret. She knows they need to be done and out by seven-thirty as the curtain is up at eight; and that’s presuming they are eating  _afterwards_.

It turns out he is unhappy with the angles and they have to re-set everything until he is satisfied. It is six-twenty before they begin filming and Alex’s nerves are rapidly fraying.

During this scene, Alex forgets her lines, bumps into Matt; twice, trips over, almost falls spectacularly out of the TARDIS set and is in completely the wrong place on a number of occasions.

Matt keeps giving her reassuring looks, but they soon become urgent and pleading as time ticks by; causing her to panic even more and by take fourteen, both of them are hopeless.

“Look, Matt, I know you wanted to be out of here by seven-thirty, but that’s not going to happen,” the director speaks to him while he gives the crew a short break. “You’ll have to tell whoever you’re meeting that you are sorry and arrange to see them another time. This may take all night at the rate we’re going.”

“But …”

“Sorry mate.” He turns away to check on a camera angle and Matt growls under his breath in frustration.

“What did he say?” Alex rests a hand on his shoulder.

“We’re not going to see Ghost tonight,” he mumbles.

Her heart drops. She knows how much today means to him; how much effort he has put in to make it perfect for them both. And now it’s ruined. All because they were anxious to get finished in time and messed up more as a result.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart,” she curses the lump that comes to her throat as she sees him so forlorn. “We’ll still have the weekend together, right?”

“Yeah,” he sighs despondently, “Just wanted today to be special.”

Alex swallows hard and glances at Steven as a thought comes to her mind. They had never told anyone that they were romantically involved; as far as everyone else knew, they were just really good friends who flirted both on and off set. But she knows if Steven knew, she could potentially postpone the rest of the evening’s filming to Monday; he’s practically in love with River Song and would do almost anything for Alex.

She bites her lip as she contemplates what it would mean to tell him. He would probably be ecstatic; he could write so much  _more_  for River and the Doctor. But it would mean their secret is out. Is she ready for that? She already knows Matt is; he’s been waiting so patiently for her. It’s been a  _year_  … they have had a brilliant time together. It’s not like she’s afraid of it ending any time soon. She  _loves_  the idiot. Perhaps their anniversary would be the perfect time to come out…

Before she realises she has come to a decision, she grabs Matt’s hand and marches him over to Steven.

“Steven, can I speak to you …”

“Not now Alex, a little busy trying to sort out …”

“But, it’s really important.”

“In a minute.” He doesn’t look up.

“ _Alex,_ ” Matt hisses, “What are you…”

“Shush,” she covers his mouth again. “Steven  _please_?”

Steven huffs and Matt pull Alex’s hand away from his mouth to interrupt. Automatically, to stop him from speaking and asking silly questions again, she kisses him; just as Steven turns to address her.

“Now just, shut up and let me speak to Stev…” her eyes widen in horror and she realises he just witnessed them kissing, before she realises that is kinda what she had come over to talk to him about anyway.

“I wrote that ‘ _heel_   _boy’_  line pretty accurately didn’t I,” Steven comments and then chuckles. “Something you wanted to tell me, Alex?”

“I-I er, yes,” she nods. “Um … we were hoping we could get away early tonight to go to the theatre; for our anniversary, you see …”

“ _Anniversary_?” He gapes in shock. “You mean to say you two have been together for a  _year_  and you never told me?”

“Er … yes,” she replies bashfully.

“Well you both did a bloody good job of hiding it,” he turns to address the rest of the set before Alex can stop him, “Did anybody else not know about Alex and Matt dating?”

The room suddenly fills with gasps and cheers and people muttering. Obviously nobody else had received the news until now either. Alex feels her cheeks redden and she looks at the floor, silently wishing it would swallow them up.

“This is why I was asking about when shooting would finish,” Matt interjects, gaining Steven’s attention again.

“Ah, I see,” the Scot contemplates him for a minute. “Alright then you two, off you go; enjoy yourselves. We can pick this up again on Monday.”

Matt beams at him and Alex feels tears start to form in her eyes.

“There’s no point in trying to continue now; you’re just going to be miserable if you miss your anniversary. This is supposed to be a happy scene.”

“Really?” Alex hiccoughs with happiness; she can’t quite believe he is letting them go.

“Yes. Go on now, off with you; before I change my mind,” he waves a hand dismissively toward them. “I don’t expect to see you until you are both thoroughly shagged and blissful; like River and the Doctor  _should_  be in this scene.”

Matt and Alex stare at each other in delighted shock before she throws her arms around him and proceeds to make him want her more than he has all day; and that’s saying something.

“You just told everybody,” he states, in disbelief.

“I-I did,” she agrees, the recent revelation not quite sinking in as of yet.

“God, I love you, so much,” he kisses her again.

“I love you too, darling,” she reciprocates, “but I think we’d better get going if we want to make our seats before the opening scene.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are wonderful and comments even better :) x


End file.
